


Shades of Love

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, This is probably going to get really sad very quickly, Victor plays the piano, Your Lie in April Crossover, Your lie in april - Freeform, Yuri plays the violin, character with illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Victor can't see the beauty in the world around him, everything has faded to shades of black and white. The music is gone, his heart empty. If it wasn't for that fated meeting in the park one spring afternoon he might have spent his whole life hiding from himself and the things he really loves. Yuri came into his life like a song, restoring each broken and ugly piece of him with every note played.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Your Lie in April Yuri on Ice crossover that I can't stop thinking about but probably wasn't needed.

“Are you going to enter a competition this time Vitya?”

Victor startles, fingers stilling over the piano keys. Mila was leaning against the door to the music room, equipment bag hanging off of her shoulder suggesting she had just come from practice. 

“Since you’re playing,” she says to clarify, nodding at the piano he’s sitting at.

“I’m just transcribing some popular songs, I’m not doing anything but messing around. You know that,” he replies with a smile. Already his hands are moving to put his pencil and papers away, stacking them into a folder before shoving them deep inside his messenger bag. “Practice over already? Yakov must be going easy on you.”

“Its summer vacation and it’s hot. Even the air conditioners have a hard time keeping the rink cooled down. Wanna walk me home?”

Victor nods, standing and shouldering his bag. “Any plans for the weekend?”

“I’m taking Chris out to meet this really cute guy from my class. He says he really likes him. You wanna come along? It’ll be weird when they hit it off and I’m just hanging around.” Mila grins, linking their arms together. “This way we can third wheel together so it won’t be awkward.”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh come on Vitya, I know you aren’t doing anything.” Mila huffs, swinging their arms before turning around, walking backwards to look Victor in the eye as they move. “You know what Sara told me? That when you meet someone, fall in love, your whole world is suddenly more colorful.”

Victor turns the idea around in his head for a long moment. “I don’t think I’ll ever inspire someone like that,” he finally says. He doesn’t really mean it to come out as sad as it sounds but it feels like the truth to him regardless.

Mila shoves his shoulder. “Shut up, you aren’t even that old! You're supposed to be full of wonder and sparkle, not acting like some eighty year old man. Don’t be such a downer!”

Victor pauses, his steps stilling. “How can a person sparkle?”

“Stop with the logic Victor!”

He laughs quietly. “Don’t worry, I see plenty of that sparkle in you. I bet your world is full of color Mila.”

Mila scoffs, turning back and smacking him with her skating bag. “Let’s go get a snack, you’re buying.”

Victor smiles as they start walking again, the sun at his back warming his skin. The conversation moves on to the events from their day at school, Mila ranting at something that had gotten her in trouble. Victor’s sure that whatever she had broken had deserved the hour long rant from the vice principal but she doesn’t quite see it that way. He hums and nods when appropriate but thankfully Mila keeps the conversation going on her own. 

His thoughts turn back to what she had said earlier, about color. It was odd, she had gotten so mad that he hadn’t agreed but how could he? All around him, the trees, the flowers, even the people, came through in muted shades of grey, white and black. Like the keys on his  piano, he had stopped being able to see color a long time ago.

“So you’ll come tomorrow right? I know you aren’t doing anything with your day off.”

Victor sighs but nods. “Yeah okay, I guess I don’t see the harm in going along. But you owe me one.”

“For sure! I’ll text you the address! See you tomorrow Victor, don’t be late,” she sings, skipping away as her phone rings.

He turns, heading for his own home. A small smile tugs at his lips at his best friend’s antics. “I’m home,” Victor calls softly, shutting the door behind him. Silence eats his answer as Victor toes off his shoes, heading inside. “Hey mom.” He pauses at a picture of his mother, silver hair piled high on her head with piercing blue eyes that match Victor’s perfectly. His heart clenches momentarily before he moves on, ignoring the pull of the closed door at the end of the hall. Dinner and school work call.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mila what is the point of telling me not to be late when you and Chris can’t even bother to be on time?” Victor whines quietly to himself, kicking rocks and sticks from his path as he heads through the park. It’s warm for spring, the sun gentle again on his pale skin. A bird flutters from his path, up into a tree and his eyes follow. “What?”

Reaching up Victor tugs down the black fabric that is hanging from a tree branch. “A shirt?” Gaze traveling upward he finds two shoes, dancing in the warm breeze that knock cherry blossoms from the cherry trees. “Who leaves their shoes and shirt just hanging around in a tree?”

The wind switches directions, curling around him and tugging him down a path lined with cherry trees. The sound of music floats along to his ears and he looks up in surprise. Someone was playing an instrument in the park, a happy little tune that spurred him down the trail to investigate. Breaking the cover of trees Victor is greeted by the sight of three little kids, laughing and cheering as they watch a young man atop the jungle gym.

The boy is slight, hair a dark mess around his face and glasses. He’s missing a shirt, and shoes, but his jeans cling in all the right places. He twists and turns as if moved by the very music he is creating. The recorder in his hands is pressed to his lips, the soft song that had called Victor is coming from the simple instrument like a spell. The cherry blossoms danced around him like they’re being pulled on invisible strings and Victor realizes with a start that tears are falling from those large brown eyes as he plays.

The song stops, a hand comes up to wipe the moisture from his cheeks and a smile tugs at his lips.

“The birds still didn’t come down mister.”

“Well maybe you all need to come up here and play with me. Those silly birds have to come back down for something.” He’s laughing and soon the children are up there as well, all three producing little instruments. Together they all start playing again, the music causing a warm feeling to bubble up inside of Victor’s chest that he isn’t quite sure how to identify. He pulls out his phone, wanting to capture the moment, capture the feeling that surges through him.

The wind picks up, shoves past him in a rush as the young man twirls toward him fully. His camera shutter goes off and the kids scream with laughter, the birds flapping around the little group while one of them loses their hat to the sky. 

Brown eyes catch him looking, their gazes meet and Victor feels his breath freezes in his lungs. 

The next minute it’s being beaten out of him. 

“What do you think you’re doing taking a picture of me when I don’t have my shirt on? Are you some kind of pervert? Do you go around just photographing people like that without their permission? And why do you have my shirt? And my shoes!? Pervert! Give me back my shirt!”

Victor gasps as the recorder is swung at him repeatedly, hitting him over the head and on the shoulder. “Ow! What! No they were in a tree! Who leaves their clothing in a tree?” Somehow his attacker is able to pull his shift on and hit Victor over the head at the same time.

“Oh, Victor you’re already here.”

At Mila’s voice the guy that had been beating him senseless seconds prior, lets Victor drop to the ground, rushing over toward the voices. 

“Mila, hey!”

“Yuri, you beat us here too. Let me introduce you.” Mila smiles, gesturing to Chris who stands beside her. He’s wearing a black shirt, his skating jacket thrown over his shoulders and his jeans are so tight they look painted on. Victor thinks he’s doing a decent good job pulling off the cool guy look. “This is Chris Giacometti. He’s the captain of the figure skating team. Chris this is Yuri Katsuki from my class.”

“Wow it’s so nice to meet you,” Yuri laughs, fawning over Chris like all the guys and girls at school do every day. “I can’t believe we’ve never run into each other at school before!”

“Trying to size up the competition Victor?” Mila teases as she slides to his side. 

“What no!”

Mila laughs, sticking her tongue out. “Sure. Either way he’s totally into Chris.” She smiles at the pair who are talking with quite a bit of animation to one another. “Yuri, not that it matters that much but this is our ever dependable friend Victor. We can just call him friend A.”

“Hey,” Victor mumbles, wary.

“Oh man! I’m sorry about earlier!” Yuri rushes back over, grabbing Victor’s hand. “You just started me is all.” The other two laugh and Victor’s stomach drops as Yuri leans in close. “Tell anyone about that disgraceful picture you took of me pervert and you’re as good as dead.”

“Come on we should get going,” Mila says and Yuri jumps back.

“You’re right what time is it?”

“Where are we going?” Chris asks, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. 

“Over there.” Yuri points and they all turn to look at the large building, concert hall printed in large blue block letters on the top. “If you want to come watch I’ll be on stage playing this violin.” Yuri shoulders his violin case, grinning back at the group. 

Victor blinked, his feet faltering in following the group.

“Come on Victor,” Mila calls back to him.

“You guys… go ahead. I think I’m gonna head out.” He starts to backpedal, away from the building and all the memories that it would hold deep inside. 

“Wait.” Yuri steps back up to him and grabs for his hand. “Please come?” he asks with a smile, his brown eyes sparkling in the light. 

Victor feels his heart skip a beat, the other’s hand so warm against his own. It felt like his world was exploding, all of it emanating from the brown eyes that stared deep into his own. This is what Mila had meant, and it was beautiful, coming to him in the form of a teal violin case, blue rimmed glasses, messy black hair and soft brown eyes.

“Okay,” he whispers his feet moving on their own to follow this person named Yuri Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed! My tumblr is [here](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) if you want to come talk about Yoi because it is pretty much all I think about right now.


End file.
